It is frequently desired that articles molded from thermoplastics such as polycarbonate have low gloss. It is known that gloss can be reduced in a molded article by, for example, adding a filler such as talc to the molding composition, lowering the temperature of the molds or etching on the mold a pattern which becomes imprinted on the surface of the article. It has been found, however, that an article characterized by reduced gloss can also be obtained by molding it from the poly(phenylene ether) modified compositions of this invention.